Dinotarium's New Exhibit
by Mesita
Summary: [DinoZaurs] The Dinotarium gets a new exhibit.


Disclaimer: I don't own DinoZaurs. Santa won't even give it to me for Christmas! X.x

Notes: This is a BADLY written story. I even got the names wrong. Well, Naomi-san's. But, you will ALL LIVE ! Just... flame me or something. I don't need self assurance, that'll just make me happy and bring you more horrible fanfics. But since there aren't many DZ fics, here goes nothing. Keep in mind I was very immature whilst writing this. And I still am XD

****

The Dinotarium's Newest Exhibit

Miss Naomi was in a bustle as she prepared the Dinotarium for its newest exhibit: not one, but _three_ Triceratops had just came in from Texas. 

She was really excited. Three times that day she had remembered knocking over cups, and she had to make the Kool-Aid three times before it was just perfect. And not to mention her orange tabby cat, Heeflebop, was getting quite fat on the refreshments.

Naomi then re-brushed off the dinosaurs to make them look extra-nice for the visitors. She had had some students from the local school make up a beautiful banner on which was printed _Come and See the Newest Exhibits! _She knew it sounded extremely dull, but there wasn't enough time to make another one, so she had plastered it to the entrance to the museum. 

The Janitor, Ernie, was having a cow over all the mess Naomi was making. He had to constantly mop up spilled punch and many pieces of glass from the cups that Miss Naomi was dropping. He was sweeping the main floor when Naomi burst in all excited. 

"Hurry! I'll have to let them all in in just a little while!" She exclaimed.

Ernie just stared at her in disbelief. He didn't care whether those idiots wanted to see the newest Dinosaur exhibit. He knew that he just had an even bigger job to do afterwards.

"I knew I should have been a McDonald's Drive Thru Worker," he mumbled.

At that same time, Kaito was extremely excited about the new dinosaurs coming in. He already knew them, but he was excited all the same to know that they had moved them closer to where the other DinoKnights were. 

You see, Kaito Tetsuko was not your average kid. In fact he was only average until about 4 months ago, before something amazing happened.

When the Dinotarium had opened, only a few months before, Kaito's father had dragged him over there to see the dinosaurs. It wasn't until later, that he realized how important the dinosaurs were, when he saw a few of them drinking from a waterfall! They were ruining the landscape before Kaito finally called out to them to stop. Then, the DinoKnights awakened, helping Kaito defeat the evil DragoZaurs and save the Earth . . .almost. 

See, the DragoZaurs never knew when to quit, so they kept coming back to try and steal the Earth's life force. Kaito had joined forces with a girl named Rena who had found these DinoDaggers, which helped defeat the DragoZaurs and bring the other DinoKnights to life.

But, it wasn't too long ago when Kaito and Rena had met Rick. Rick was a very young archeologist, whose parents had died when he was young. Kaito and Rena had befriended him and they helped him bring two of the three triceratops that were in the Dinotarium right now, to life. Rick went off with them searching for the third, while Kaito and Rena came back here, to Florea Crescent.

Now, Rick had e-mailed him that he had found the third Triceratops and he had no idea where to keep the three of them for safekeeping. Kaito had suggested bringing them here, so Rick did that. Now Kaito was going to see them for himself.

He hopped on his bike and raced to the Dinotarium.

About 6 blocks away, Rena was pulling on her rollerblades. She was really excited about going over to the Dinotarium to see the newest Dinosaurs. 

Her friend, Rick, had told her all about them in an e-mail he had sent her. And Rena was all too excited to rush over there and see them for herself.

But before Rena could go, she had to go and visit her secret place. You see, other than Rena being an abnormal girl starting about 3½ months ago, when she had found the DinoDaggers, and helped her friend Kaito save the world, she was extremely boycrazy.

She raced down over to the tree next to the woods on the left-hand side of the bench. She tapped three times on the third limb from the bottom and a hole opened. Rena looked around before disappearing into it. 

She rolled down a ramp and came to a candle-lit room. She had printed out Rick's e-mail and drawn hearts all over it. It was sitting on a table. Plus, she had notebooks filled with the boys that she thought were cute, and pictures plastered all over the walls. Just about every boy in the small town of Florea Crescent was on her wall, everyone except for the geeks, and Kaito. 

Kaito was her friend and all, but something about him . . .she just didn't seem to be drawn to him in any way. Sure, he was good-looking, but she'd never really felt anything for him. Rick on the other hand . . .

Rena re-read Rick's letter for about the fortieth time. She was sure she knew it by heart. She turned her laptop on and went to check her e-mail. And to her surprise, she got another e-mail from Rick!

Dear Rena,

My Grandfather had informed me that we will be moving to Florea Crescent. He wanted to see you guys again and to see the Dinotarium. It'll be great to see you guys again too. Plus, Grandfather can't really find anything, and the ruins by where you live looked full of interesting things.

Your Friend, 

Rick

Rena's heart beat like a drum. She quickly clicked on print and placed this letter next to her other one. Then, she realized that she needed to get to the Dinotarium herself, and bolted up the ramp. 

She shot past old Mrs. Hinklepunk and sped towards the Dinotarium.

Ernie, the Janitor was shut up in his broom closet muttering about how his life had turned out. He absolutely HATED dinosaurs . . . he wanted to go out and strangle everyone of those kids who were all lined up to see the all-exciting new exhibit.

A bunch of new Triceratops. Big deal.

He didn't see why Miss Naomi was in such a big mood about all this. He knew she was a perfectionist. But going through _three _different trials of Kool-Aid? That was just insane.

The truth was, Ernie hated all animals, people, and dead things. Dinosaurs were dead, and once animals. Therefore he hated them above all else. 

He was muttering about the stupid Dinosaurs, for about 3 hours when Miss Naomi burst in the door. 

"Hey Erns? We have a punch spill," she squeaked. 

Ernie mumbled and got to his feet. This was going to be a long day . . .

About 4 hours before, Miss Naomi was setting up some of the last touches to her work before telling Ernie to hurry up. 

She hurried over to the door and saw a whole bunch of kids and adults all waiting to come in. They were all talking excitedly and she hurried them in before giving her speech, which she had worked all last night on. It was kind of short.

"Welcome," she started, "Welcome to the Dinotarium! I'm so glad that you all came to see our newest exhibit! The Triceratops Trio!" There was some applause and she noticed that Kaito, Rena, and another boy was at the front of the line listening on her every word and waiting impatiently to get in. But, she went on with her speech, "I know you've all been very anxious to see this, and I encourage you to study further into the wonderful world of dinosaurs." she finished.

There was more applause. "Ok! I'll cut the tape and everyone can come in, but please, no touching the dinosaurs and be careful!" she added cheerfully. She raised the scissors up and cut the red tape. Everyone busted into the Dinotarium like a new theme park had just been opened. Kaito, Rena, and that weird kid in the lead.

Kaito was waiting impatiently for Miss Naomi to finish her speech. He hadn't really seen the other DinoKnights for about a month or so. It was good to see them all together. He wondered what they were talking about now. 

He glanced over at Rena. She was practically on top of Rick. Literally. If he didn't know any better, Kaito would probably think that Rena liked Rick. But, no. He put that out of his mind because soon Miss Naomi allowed them in. 

Kaito was the first in. He went directly to Tyrano, the T-Rex. He could hear them while they were still in bone form and not into the DinoKnights uniform things. 

"Hey, Tyrano. Long time no see." Kaito called up to him.

"Hello, Kaito. I have been talking to the Triceratops brothers. They are anxious to get ready in case we have another battle." Tyrano said.

"Yeah," Sabre chimed in, "They're gonna kick some hunny buns!" Kaito laughed.

Then, Kaito felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rick.

"Hey, Kaito, ummm I have a problem." Rick said quietly, as if someone was listening that he didn't want to . . .Kaito almost burst out laughing.

"Hey, yeah, sure what is it?" Kaito said, holding back a laugh.

"It's Rena, she won't leave me alone. Does she have . . . problems?"

Now Kaito couldn't hold it back any more. He burst out laughing. Rick looked taken aback. "Oh, no Rick it's just that Rena's really boycrazy, and I'm lucky enough that she doesn't like me as a boyfriend. Just a friend."

Strangely enough, Rick seemed to understand. "I understand. I don't understand girls." He said confused.

Kaito face faulted.

Just then Rena showed up next to Rick.

"Rick?" she said, trying to be innocent. "Can you be a dear and get me some punch?"

Kaito jabbed Rick in the ribs. "Go for it," he chuckled before rolling on the floor laughing and causing a disturbance.

Rick turned red and went over to get Rena some punch. 

But, Kaito's little brother, Robbie, was chasing Mrs. Hinklepunk's cat all over the Dinotarium and just happened to chase the cat into Rick. Who fell face first into the punch bowl and knocked over a bazillion cups.

Miss Naomi looked like she was going to have a cow. She turned on her heels and left. 

Rena had been staring at Rick the whole time, which Kaito thought was a bit strange. He was sure that she was boycrazy, but she sure seemed to be really crazy about Rick. And that made Kaito a bit angry. He didn't like Rena or anything. But the thought of his two best friends in saving the world were boyfriend and girlfriend was a little bit weird.

Sabre and the Triceratops brothers burst out laughing at the whole sight of this. Rick looked extremely embarrassed. Kaito was laughing along with the other DinoKnights. And Rena was trying her best to help calm Rick down, which was only making it worse. And that made Kaito, Sabre, and the Triceratops Brothers laugh even harder. 

Then, one of the Tricera brothers fell over, but the bones weren't scattered. Still, it caused quite a bit of commotion. Many people left and some laughed along with the others.

Brachio was fighting a losing battle in trying to calm everyone down by saying, "Settle down!" That made the other Triceratops brothers fall over and Kaito had tears in his eyes.

Rick was now so red and hot, you could have put an egg on his face and it would have fried.

Then, Rena actually _kissed _Rick! Kaito laughed even harder at this. And plus, he was peeing his pants from laughing too hard. Then Rick turned even redder. And it looked like the egg would get burnt. 

Then, Miss Naomi was back with the Janitor, who looked like he was ready for the end of the world. 

::Owari:: YIPPEE!


End file.
